


A Lot Warmer

by miacantwrite



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: "THIS SHOW IS GAYER THAN I AM" i scream into the void, Bisexual Klaus Baudelaire, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Duncan Quagmire, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, b a b y b o y s !!!!, big UWU, hskdjxdj, i would honestly die for these two, this has over 100 kudos w h y, uwuwuuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwu did i memTON I WOULD KILL SEVERAL MEN FOR THESE TWO BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: There was no way Klaus was going to fall asleep like this.





	A Lot Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> a little self-indulgent ficlet i wrote a few hours before season 3 was released. uhh hope u enjoy?? also take a shot every time i write the word 'klaus'

Klaus re-opened his book, sighing in frustration. It was a poetry book Isadora had lent him, some kind of collection of works by Edgar Allen Poe. He normally would have found the book quite interesting if Duncan wasn't lying right next to him.

The Orphan Shack was especially cold this time of year, but Duncan and Isadora had decided to keep them company for a little while. Two of the hay bales held Violet (who was holding Sunny in her arms) and Isadora, who were sleeping peacefully.

Lucky them. There was no way Klaus was going to fall asleep like this.

Duncan's head was pressed into Klaus' shoulder, and his arm was resting on Klaus' chest. This made it incredibly hard to focus on anything except the feeling of Duncan's chest rising and falling, and the sudden urge to wrap his own arms around the smaller boy, and the feeling of nervousness in his stomach. When Klaus glanced over, he saw that Duncan's eyes were open, meaning he was completely aware of what he was doing. This didn't help make Klaus any less nervous.

"Duncan?" Klaus asked softly.

"Hmm?" Duncan looked up at Klaus, his eyes softening with curiosity

"Why would you want to stay in The Orphan Shack with us? It's awfully cold here, and if Vice Principal Nero found out--" he seemed to forget what he was about to say as Duncan slowly moved his hand down to grab Klaus'.

"Because," he smiled, leaning in slightly so that their noses were touching. "That's what friends are for."

Klaus desperately wanted to pick up the book to distract himself, but he knew that wouldn't do much good. Plus, if he did pick up the book, it would mean he would have to stop looking at Duncan's pretty brown eyes.

Klaus noticed that Duncan was no longer smiling. He looked just as nervous as Klaus felt.

"I like you, Klaus." Duncan murmured softly, reaching out a hand to cup Klaus' cheek. "As more than a friend."

Klaus pressed his forehead against Duncan's and kissed him softly.

Klaus felt dizzy. There was a warm, electric feeling radiating throughout his entire body. He wrapped his arm around Duncan's shoulders and held him in a tight embrace, and it felt like everything he had ever been anxious about in the past few months was no longer important.

Eventually, their lips parted. Klaus opened his eyes and saw Duncan smiling. He smiled back.

And suddenly, the room felt a lot warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> basically me while writing this fic: uHHh. egdar alen poE???? hes a poet right??? whatever put his book in the fic hhGhaAhha


End file.
